Slave
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Chrome is saved by Hibari and wanted to thank him properly. But I guess a cupcake is not enough to thank the fearsome prefect.. -Two-shots sequel of Oboetenai no Omoi- ON HIATUS


**Hey, minna! lil' chrome-chan here! This is my fourth fic and a two-shots sequel for my first fic, Oboetenai no Omoi~ ^_^**

**This is only a short sequel, but I'll make another sequel after this too, so wait for it, ne~ xD**

**I especially wanted to thank these guys for reviewing and supporting my first fic:  
>iceecream456, OdamakiKatorea2021, CodeHalo, <strong>**Frost190, Neko-Chan1827, lala,BlcK n0w, Nancy Haibara, Okuri Soji, Kotori-Asobi, The Last Page, chrome-yuuki, DiveToWorld, Blue Quartz Foxy, Chuu, IcE-KiNGdoM, and yasumi kerzhen**

**I hope all of you would read this short fic too~! XD**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Mystery, and a little Ecchi! xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1. I Do This To Thank Him Properly!<strong>

"Ng.." Hibari rubbed his eyes as he saw the warm sunshine through the window. The sakura petal he hated the most could be seen falling beautifully. The sky is pink in color.

He turned to the other side of his bed, just to see the sleeping indigo-haired girl. He pulled her head gently and inhaled the lavender scent of her hair. His lips curved into a smile when he did that. Then he kissed her forehead gently and carefully. Trying not to wake her up.

The petite frame of the woman looks so fragile in his eyes. He adored her so much. Her milky skins were mostly seen though her thin undergarment. She's wearing a white camisole and short pants(like the ones she used when she locked herself in her room –in the Future Arc-). Every normal male would be turned on by this sight, but not for Hibari Kyoya. He hold his urge.

He stared at her peaceful sleeping face. it's so quiet in that room, that he could even listen to her small breathes. He caressed her cheek softly with his thumb. Then he pulled her face closer, then pressed his lips on hers. After a few minutes, he pulled away just to see her widened eyes and reddened cheeks.

She quickly turned away and covered her face with the blanket. Hibari chuckled softly before he pulled her from behind and kissed her back. Which make her whimpered softly while blushing madly. She tightened her grip on the blanket when he sucked her back rougher than before. Leaving a reddish mark on it.

She shivered a bit. And before she could turn around, Hibari embraced her from behind and began to suck her neck. "Hya!" she yelped. Trying to stand the ticklish sensation on her neck. "Hi-Hibari-san..!" she yelled.

"Call me 'Master'. You're my slave.." he whispered in her neck. His breath is tickling her neck.

"M-master! To-today my duty ended..!" she said while closing her eyes tightly.

Hibari pulled away. "I see. I forgot.." he said with his devilish smirk. Chrome turned around to face him.

"Y-you said only for one day!" she said nervously. But Hibari ignored it and he began to pull down her camisole's spaghetti strap. And then he kissed her shoulder. Chrome could only blush and wait for him to finish this. But he didn't finish it. Instead, he changed the kiss into a lick. He licked her shoulder and then her neck, which send a sensation down her spine and she shivered.

"Ngh.. S-stop! Hibari-san, I mean, Master!" she said while pushing him as hard as she can. Hibari looked at her for a while and she shook her head while blushing. "I-I want to go home!" she said nervously while covering her face with the blanket.

"Hey, Chrome.." Hibari whispered to her ear.

"Wh-what..?" she asked nervously.

"Struggling means..?" he asked. Chrome shivered. "D-domination.." she answered.

"Now of you know that, why are you struggling, if I may ask..?" he asked her with a VERY polite tone and it send shiver down her spine.

"N-n-no particular reason, Hiba-I mean, Master.." she said while trembling and sweating. Hibari smirked and then pulled her into an embrace for quite a long time.

You ask why it became like this? Well, this happen

* * *

><p><strong>~TWO DAYS AGO~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kya!" Chrome yelped before she fell from a tree. Well, she was trying to save a kitty that's stuck on the tree in front of the Namimori Shrine.<p>

She closed her eyes tightly and prepared to feel the pain she'll get after this. But fortunately, someone caught her as fast as lightning. When she opened her eyes carefully, she saw a handsome figure before her eyes. Yeah, **handsome. **But.. also **fearsome**. He's Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee.

"Th-thank you very much, Hibari-san.." she said as she bow after Hibari put her down.

"There's no need to thank, Chrome.." he said as coldly as always. But somehow, him saying her name makes her heart skip a beat. She blushed terribly while playing with her fingers afterwards. Then she titled her head and looked at his eyes. His gray eyes are so cold, but.. it's somehow kind.

"_Ah! What am I thinking!_" she shook her head to throw her thought away.

"Hey.." Hibari called for her. She turned to see him. "Yes..?" she asked.

"What are you doing so early in the morning? And in Namimori Middle's uniform on.." he said after he examined her whole body. She's using Namimori Middle's uniform, but with an incredibly short skirt. Well, it's already like her habit to use something like that since the Kokuyo uniform is like that.

"Your skirt is too short. You're not obeying the rules.." Hibari said coldly while glaring at her skirt.

"I-is that so? I'm sorry, I didn't know about it.." Chrome said while lowering her head to hide her embarrassment.

"It's still morning. Hurry and buy a new one.." he said while walking away.

"B-but I don't have any money left.." she said nervously. Hibari turned to his shoulder and glared at her.

"Come with us! Come with us!" Hibird chirped. Chrome giggled when she saw the cute yellow fluff. Is it Hibari's second mouth that speaks things he didn't want to?

Chrome ran slowly towards Hibari and then walked behind him. Like always..

* * *

><p>"Goodness! The price, Hibari-san! The price!" Chrome whined when she saw the price of the skirt. It's just a skirt yet it's so expensive. Her monthly allowance won't be able to affort this. A ¥50.000 is written on the price label. "It's 100 times of my monthly allowance. I can't buy this. If I do, I won't be able to eat for the next 100 months.." she said while holding the skirt.<p>

"You complain too much. My ears hurt. Hurry up and get it to the cashier.." Hibari said while walking to the cashier. Followed by Chrome. "B-but.. it's still.." Chrome said nervously.

"I'll pay it for you.." he said while bringing out his wallet. He open it and Chrome could see many papers in it. Not ordinary paper, but they're money!

"I happen to be quite rich.." he said slowly. "I-I see.." she said while sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>"Th-thank you very much, Hibari-san.." Chrome said while bowing to Hibari. They're already in school. Though it's still so early. Hibari decided to go to his office. And since Chrome is a new student, she must have to be inside of the office until the class starts.<p>

"Anoo, Hibari-san. I think just 'thank you' won't be able to show you my gratitude, so.. do you have something you would like me to do for you instead?" she asked shyly with her timid voice.

"I'm not hoping for anything in particular. Just sit there and don't let the other students see you until the class starts.." Hibari said while sitting on his chair and began to do his documents.

"I see.." she said while lowering her head. '_But… I really want to thank him properly.._'

* * *

><p>"Students! Today we have two transfer students. Welcome them nicely, won't you?" the teacher said as he let Chrome and the other student enter the classroom. She's in the second grade now. She's nervous when she enter the classroom because she hadn't go to school for quite a long time. And she's antisocial. But lucky for her not to be the only new student in this class.<p>

She turned to see the other transfer student. She's so short and she has a petite figure. Though they're in the same age, she's so much shorter. Her black hair is tied into two very long ponytails until it almost reached the ground. Her expression is so cold, just like Hibari. And her black eyes are really expressionless just like Flan.

"This one is Chrome Dokuro. She transferred from the Kokuyo Middle. And the one beside her is Clioné. She came from Greece.." the teacher introduced. "Come on, Dokuro-san and.. Clioné-san. Introduce yourself.." the teacher said.

"Um.. uh.. My name is Chrome Dokuro and I came from Kokuyo Middle. N-nice to meet you.." Chrome said nervously. Earning many whispers from everyone like: "She's so cute" "Her hairstyle is weird.." or "Her hair color is rare.."

"Now, it's your turn, Clioné-san.." the teacher said to Clioné. She nodded slowly.

"My name is Clioné and I came from Greece for a mission. _Yoroshiku.._" she said expressionless. Earning whispers from the entire class too. "She looks cold.." "But she's cool!" "Mission? Is she a spy?"

"Now, Dokuro-san. Your seat is in the back, near the window. And Clioné-san. You sit beside her.." the teacher said and they nodded then they walked slowly to their seats. They sat and then took out their books.

"_Nee.._" Clioné called Chrome with her cold tone. Chrome turned quickly to her. "_N-nani..?_" she asked nervously.

"Your hairstyle.." she said with her half-opened eyes. Chrome looked at her eyes. They're pretty black in color. Her eyes are small, so is her figure. If she could act a little warm, maybe everyone will call her 'cute'.

"..is that hairstyle that good..?" Clioné asked. Chrome flinched. Well, this hairstyle is rare. Maybe only her and Mukuro that has this kind of ridiculous hairstyle. Oh, and don't forget, Daemon Spade too!

Chrome shook her head. "I see.." Clioné said before she turned her attention to the blackboard. "Someone I hate has the same hairstyle as you.." she whispered slowly.

STAB! Someone she hates? That means she hates her too? Wow, that's quite a huge mental attack for our shy little Chrome.

"But.." she whispered again. Then she turned her attention to Chrome. "..You're nothing like him. In personality, that is.." she said than she showed a small smile, reaallllyyy small that even Chrome who's really near to her can hardly see it. But Chrome's glad that she's able to make a friend in her first day. Maybe..

* * *

><p>"Hey! The seniors are playing soccer!" one of the girls yelled excitedly. They're in PE class right now and the seniors, I mean the male highschoolers are playing soccer right now.<p>

Chrome, who is still doing some warm-up with Clioné then walked slowly to the field. Yeah, the seniors are playing. But Chrome caught a sight of a familiar person playing really badly. Well, that's Sawada Tsunayoshi alias No-Good Tsuna. Chrome giggled when she saw Tsuna fell to the ground when he tried to kick the ball.

She decided to cheer for him. And she yelled from the edge of the field. "Boss!"

Tsuna turned to the source of the voice and he showed a little surprised expression when he saw Chrome in bloomers. Though he would like it better if he see Kyoko in it. He blushed a bit. Well, he's much more surprised to see Chrome in his school though.

Chrome waved to him while smiling and blushing lightly. "Chro-" before he could finish his sentence, a ball hit his face and successfully made him fell to the ground.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled as he approached him. Followed by Yamamoto. Chrome could only cover her mouth in surprise and she show a little concerned expression.

"Someone you know..?" Clioné asked. Chrome nodded. "He's my Boss.." she said.

"Boss..?" she asked again. "..Vongola's _jyuudaime_?" she continued. Much to Chrome's surprise.

"H-how could you know..?" Chrome asked. Clioné let out a small sigh. The she pointed at her head. "Intuition.." she said.

Chrome looked at her with glistening eyes. "A-amazing.." she said. Clioné narrowed her eyes at her and sighed again.

"It's impossible, right? You're so naïve.." she said. Chrome became confused. "..Honestly, I knew from my parents. They're related to the mafia.." she said coldly. Chrome stared at her for a while. _Clion_é_-chan is related to the mafia too?_

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone! Let's do our best! Bake the best cupcake for the person you like the most, okay~?" the teacher said with a sing song voice.<p>

"The person you like the most.." Clioné mumbled. Then she narrowed her eyes. "None.." she said.

"If you don't have someone you like, just make it for the sake of person that always comes first in your mind, Clioné-chan.." Chrome said kindly to Clioné. Well, the truth is, she's just practicing the way Kyoko and Haru encouraged her.

"Someone that always come first in my mind.." she said as she stared at Chrome for a while. Chrome nodded. Clioné continue staring at her. Then her expression became a little pissed. And then, black aura began to surround her. "Fuck! I'll do everything to poison him with my cupcake!" she said while mixing the ingredients with full speed. Chrome sweatdropped.

Then Chrome looked at her ingredient. '_Someone I like the most.._' she said in mind and began to think. '_Mukuro-sama..? Boss..?_' then she frowned. But someone suddenly popped out in her mind. '_Hibari-san.._' she said in mind while blushing lightly. Then she looked at her ingredients again. She smiled. '_This is a gratitude cupcake.._'

~a little moment later~

Ta-da! Chrome and Clioné's cupcakes are done! Chrome's cupcake is covered with purple cream while the inside is chocolate. Well, she loves chocolate. And on top of the cupcake, there's 'ヒバラ-サン へ'

"What is it written on the cupcake..?" Clioné asked when she took a peek to the cupcake. Well, she can't read Japanese. Just for you to know, she came from Greece.

"It says: 'To Hibari-san'.." Chrome said with quite a low voice, but everyone in the room turned their attention to her when they heard the name of their most fearsome prefect's name was mentioned.

"What the hell, transfer student #1! You make a cupcake for the monster prefect?" one of the female students asked.

"W-well, yes. I-is it bad..? Anyway, my name is Chrome.." Chrome said shyly. The female student approached her.

"Do you have a death wish, Cream?" she asked. Chrome shook her head. "..My name is Chrome.." she said nervously. "Sorry, you and the other transfer student's name are difficult to remember.." she said while rubbing her head.

"Anyway! Head prefect will kill you if you talk to him. So stop before it's too late.. um.. Chrome.." she said while gripping Chrome's shoulders. Chrome parted her lips but then smiled. "Hibari-san is a good person.." she said.

"Can't you understand! I'm doing this for your sa-AH!" she yelled when Clioné's cupcake landed on her face. And it burned her skin. If Tsuna is here, he would say: "Bianchi #2!" because of the effect of the cupcake.

"Tch! I planned to make **him **eat it. But since you wanted it so much, I'll give it to you.." Clioné said with an annoyed look. Chrome blinked her eyes a couple of times. She's surprised to see this side of the quiet Clioné. But on the other side, she's happy Clioné did that for her.

"Clioné-san! What have you done to your classmate!" the teacher said. Clioné glared at her with a very cold gaze. "Sorry, miss. Cooking is not my thing.." she said before she left the class. Mumbling something about her hands is dirty or something.

Chrome giggled. "Somehow she looks just like Hibari-san.." _or the Storm Person?_

* * *

><p>"For me?" Hibari asked calmly while holding the cupcake Chrome made for him. Chrome lowered her head like always. Trying to hide her embarrassment. She nodded shyly.<p>

"I want to show you my gratitude for this morning's occasion. Please have it.." she said while playing with her fingers and avoid his gaze.

Hibari took a bite on the cupcake. "It's good.." he said, much to her surprise. Even though he _doesn't hate _it, she can't believe he actually say it was good. "R-really..?" she asked.

"Everything you make is my favorite food.." he whispered. Sadness could be heard from his voice. Chrome is confused, but her embarrassment covered her curiousity. She blushed when he said that. Though she doesn't know what it actually means.

"Hey.." Hibari said. Chrome looked up to him. "Wh-what is it..?" she asked.

"You wanted to thank me properly, right?" he asked. She nodded in return. "Then, this isn't enough.." he said as he swallowed the whole cupcake. Much to Chrome's surprise.

"The skirt is expensive.." he said. Chrome nodded. Of course she knew it's expensive! That's why just a 'thank you' isn't enough!

"If you want to thank me properly, be my slave for one day starting tomorrow morning.." he said. Chrome looked at him for a while trying to progress what he just say. _Slave? What is that? It means servant, right? Then it's fine.._

Chrome nodded in return. "I'll do my best!" she said as she walked away from his office.

"Does she even know what _slave _I was talking about?"

* * *

><p>"SLAVE?" Ken shouted while puching the wall beside him. Making Chrome trembled while closing her eyes tightly. Then she opened her eyes to see him directly.<p>

"Chrome. Are you sure about it..?" Chikusa asked after he sighed. Chrome is confused. Why do her homemate make such a huge fuss over her being Hibari's slave tomorrow?

"W-why don't I..?" Chrome asked Chikusa. She meant to ask what is the problem being a slave just for one day. But Chikusa sighed and looked at Ken. He patted his shoulder. "She's serious about this. We can't do anything, Ken.." he said. "Tsk!"

"?" _Why are you so upset, Ken, Chikusa?_

* * *

><p>"Skip class?" Chrome asked Hibari. He nodded afterwards. "B-but why?" <em>I thought you love your school. And anyway, this is just my second day of school..<em>

"If you wanted to be my slave, just listen to what I say.." he said while walking away.

* * *

><p>They arrived to a huge house. The person living here must be a very rich person. Not to mention, the gate is huge too. But this sight reminded Chrome about her old house. She used to be as rich as this house's owner, but now she live in the abandoned Kokuyo Land. Well, at least now she's happier than she used to be.<p>

"Come in.." Hibari said while dragging her with him into the house. _E-eh? Hibari-san's entering the house? It means.. this is actually __**his **__house?_

"Welcome home, young master. Today you're going home **much more **earlier than usual I see.." the head maid, Toriumi Mikuru said. But then she took a glance at Chrome. "Ahem!" she cleared her throat. "I see today you're **unusually **bringing a guest to the house.." she said while grinning.

"Shut yourself, Miku.." Hibari said while walking past her. Chrome bowed at her before she followed Hibari again.

"Fufufu.. Today Young Master seems a little happier than usual.." she said happily.

* * *

><p>"Whoa.." Chrome's amazed by Hibari's.. bedroom. It's huge! And it looks like a prince's bedroom!<p>

"Hi-Hibari-san, is this your be-" Hibari putted his finger on her lips. She blushed at his action. "Call me 'Master' for today.." he said. Wow! Hibari **is **a pervert now!

"_G-goshujin-sama.._" Goshujin-sama means Master, by the way!

Hibari quickly pulled her so she's in front of him, and then she pushed her down to his royal-sized bed. "Today, you're mine.." he whispered to her. Sending shiver down her spine.

What? No one told her about this! She's his? But the word 'slave' means servant, right? Like an assistant or something..

"W-wa-wait a minute, Hibari-san! I-I-I'm n-not ready yet! Please! Can I take a bath first?" she asked. Trying to run away from this. Hibari moved away. "Make it fast.." he said, quite pissed off. She quickly got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Chrome entered the <em>ofuro<em> inside the bathroom. It's so comforting. She used to take bath in the bathhouse. Crowded with many other females.

She closed her eyes. Trying to relax from her daily problems. Well, it's not like she's stressed or something, but you know she doesn't even have any bed in her room in Kokuyo Land. She never eat properly. She's a girl and she can't get any privacy since she lives with boys, plus, her body is weak. It's very relaxing to enjoy a bath like this.

KREK! The bathroom's door is opened a little. Revealing a little part of Hibari's face behind it. "Kya!" Chrome yelped. "Hi-Hibari-san! Don't peep!" she said. A little panicked.

"I'm not peeping.." he said calmly. "But you **are **peeping on me! At this very moment!" she said while trying to cover her body with her hands. Even though she's already inside the _ofuro,_ it's still embarrassing!

"I told you I'm not peeping!" he said quite loudly. Chrome silenced herself for a while and looked at him. Then he opened the door completely. Revealing himself with only a towel on his waist. "I'm going to take a bath.."

"Kyyaa!" Chrome yelled while covering her eyes and looked at the other direction. Hibari walked towards her and covered her mouth. "Don't yell. The people in my house might think wrongly.." he said. _What __**wrong **__thing could they think about? This is already something wrong, Hibari-san!_

Hibari entered the bathtub while Chrome turned to the other way. Not wanting to see his face. She's blushing madly because of the heat and the guy beside her. He's insane! Just for you to know.

Hibari moved closer to her and held her waist. She flinched and then turned around to face him. "Hi-Hibari-san.." she uttered. But he quickly pressed his lips against hers. But she struggled. '_Kya! His hand is on my private area!_'

Hibari broke the kiss for a while and he whispered to her. "If you struggle, I'll do it by force. In other words, I'm dominating you.." After he said that, Chrome froze and trying not to move too much. Or she's afraid he's going to do something far more dangerous than this. Now she's panick! She cursed herself not to listen to Ken and Chikusa yesterday!

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Aah.. I know this is bad, but I still hope you will review.. ^^<strong>

**Every single review is a smile-maker! xD**

**Oh, and about Clioné, I'll increase her appearance in my next sequel. And to reveal the mystery behind her too..**

**Next: ~Chap 2. Being A Slave Is Not Easy~**


End file.
